


What Happened Last Night?

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Multi, PWP, Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opal has ulterior motives for inviting Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened Last Night?

The world shifted, and flashes of the night before began to come into focus. Opal, Bolin, and Korra, at the bar ordering their first round. The trio (all several drinks in) tearing it up on the dance floor. Opal gyrating and grinding in between Korra and Bolin. Opal moaning into Korra's neck as Bolin made her come on the dance floor. Korra being roughly pressed against a wall by a ravenous Opal. Bolin fingering his girlfriend from behind while she kept Korra teetering on the edge for minutes before the whimpered " _pleasepleaseplease, fuuuuuuuuuuu..._ " finally willed her to let the muscular woman come. Her release came in whimpers and gasps as she fell apart in the couples arms, Opal's release coming moments after Korra's, cooing his name as he gently rubbed her through the last aftershocks.

The rest of the night was a blur of simil...

The shrill tones of the alarm clock blared, shattering the silence, reminding Korra how truly evil mornings were. She rolled over, finally realizing who's bed she woke up in.


End file.
